


Golden Feathers {Sabriel}

by AxialVagabond



Series: Kiza's Dabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean and Castiel are Minor Characters, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxialVagabond/pseuds/AxialVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt~ 'Sam is opposed to soulmate markings. Not that he would tell anyone this. But when he gets his, he finds himself hoping to meet that person. And when he does he loses them. Until that person shows up again after years since his death.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Feathers {Sabriel}

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd subject to change.
> 
> TPL (third person limited) for Sam
> 
> Written for IAMAQT314 on tumblr.

It’s said that soulmate identifying marks came in different ways. Most common was the name of their significant other. Or the date and time the two would meet. In rare cases there would be the soul mate chain. At 18 these tattoo like images would show up on the skin of the person. They would start with platonic relationships, until finally the last one would show. The weirdest thing was these markings would be in full colour, but the true soul mate one would be in black and white. Only turning to colour in the first meeting of their soulmate. The tattoos usually connected in some way, for example Sam shared a tattoo with Dean, which was their initials that same way they were carved into the Impala. Sam found that he had a lot of markings like this. The markings getting was slow, due to the way they lived. Being hunters didn’t include a lot of human contact…positive contact anyway.

As time progressed though Sam noticed tattoos after meeting people, being as he didn’t particularly care for the markings, nor did he ever really see his skin. He did have favourites though like the oak tree that took up a small area of his upper left arm. Within the branches were two birds, one swallow (which he later learned belonged to Ellen) and a magpie (which belongs to Bobby). He also had a set of angel wings wrapping around his right wrist. They were black and had tints of blue to them. Sam found himself looking at them a lot during his downtime. They seemed to move. All the marks did.

Slowly but surely Sam’s arms filled, but a place on his left forearm was still bare. He had heard that the ‘soulmate’ marking would be the biggest one that he would have. And despite his thoughts of how stupid the whole marking thing was stupid; he found himself wishing for the marking to show up already.

And one day when he woke he saw that the area had been filled. It was an outline of what seemed to be wings. There was no colour, just a very bland marking. The only distinction they provided was that there were three sets of wings, and they were large on his forearm. Sam subconsciously found himself hoping that each interaction he had that day would have been his soulmate. But unfortunately he had no time to put more time into the marking, as Dean was being killed, and the Tuesdays kept repeating. After the events of the Mystery Spot came and went, and the marking didn’t change slightly Sam gave up hope that it would ever change. Sam let himself forget about the marking until they met up with The Trickster again. After Dean and he had trapped the God he happened to looked down at his hands and saw some of the marking sticking out. But what caught his attention was that there was gold instead of black. As Dean and ‘The Trickster’ talked he pulled up the sleeves of his jacket and shirt some, seeing the wings were golden and beautiful. The conversation got his attention again and he turned back to the trapped angel in front of them.  
“So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy or Douchey?”  
“Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel.”  
Sam made a face and couldn’t help but stare. This was his soulmate?  
“Gabriel? The archangel?”  
“Guilty.”  
Sam’s mind was reeling. But he managed to put past the whole soulmate thing until he and Dean were back at the motel. Sam didn’t say anything and kept the news to himself until they met Gabriel again. He was left alone with the angel and two occasions and both times he couldn’t work up the courage to say anything to the man. Sam tried. But the thought of revealing something like that so suddenly, and the possible rejection talked him out of it. And then he lost his soulmate before he could even tell the angel. Sam couldn’t bare to look at the marking for a long time. Sure he practically hated the guy, he tormented with him for Christ sakes. It wasn’t like he was ever gonna really like the guy. But at the same time Sam was more upset with the fact that he didn’t even get the chance to see where the knowledge would take him. Sam regretted not saying anything, but even that feeling got lost in time.

 

* * *

 

Eventually though Sam found himself wondering if they could ever work. He found himself asking Castiel about Gabriel on multiple occasions. And Castiel, knowing they were soulmates, told Sam tales of Gabriel before Gabriel had left heaven. Castiel told him of how good he was, all the times they spent together. He told him of then Gabriel taught him to fly, and when Gabriel played pranks of the other angels. He and Gabriel created the platypus together back when their father was creating this world. He told of how annoyed and confused God was when they presented the animal to him. He told him of all the tricks Gabriel committed and of all the happiness he brought around him. Castiel also told him how scared he knew the angel was just before he skipped out. And as Castiel weaved these stories of happy times for Sam, Sam found himself falling for Gabriel. But reality hit him on more than one occasion and he eventually stopped asking Castiel about the archangel.

 

* * *

 

Dean and Sam had some down time for once in a long while. They mostly ate and caught up on sleep. Sam had since basically forgotten about the mark on his arms. Sometimes he would see it and get sad about the loss but he stopped letting it become a big deal. Dean had just left the bunker when Sam had gone into the kitchen. Only to find Gabriel sitting at the table they had. His feet were propped up on the table and he had a massive grin on his face.  
“Heya Samsquatch!”  
“Dean just cleaned that he’s gonna kick your ass.”  
Gabriel blinked and slowly pulled his feet ofd the table.  
“Well this wasn’t as exciting as I had planned.”  
Sam stared before sighing. His mind was playing tricks on him. That’s it. It was just like when Lucifer was a hallucination for him. Gabriel wasn’t real, and Sam knew that. So he told the hallucination so.  
“You’re not real, I’m hallucinating. There’s no way you are alive, Lucifer _killed_ you.”  
“Wrong-o Sam, another illusion. Im very real, don’t worry.”  
“Sure.”  
Sam left the kitchen, shaking his head some. He chalked the hallucination to grief. He never really let himself grieve the loss. And know with all this down time, he let his mind race and think about the angel.

Suddenly Sam felt himself being pulled and turned. Gabriel stood in front of him, a mean glare on his face. Sam couldn’t help but think the angel looked cute.  
“Now listen here Samuel, I am real you idiot. And I know we are soulmates. And I know you probably hate me for what I did to Dean, and the whole thing with Tv Land. But I am real.”  
Sam frowned, he listened to the small speech the hallucination said, before realizing that hallucinations shouldn’t be able to touch you. Lucifer never touched him when he was hallucinating him. He made loud noises and talked but there was never real physical contact.  
“Holy shit.”  
“Well I don’t think fecal matter can really be holy, cause ya know its waste. But sure Samshine.”  
“You are alive.”  
“Glad to see your eyes are working there.”  
“But-“  
“I am _The_ Trickster Sam, I can’t make anything look real. And it had to be damn perfect to fool Luci, but I managed.”  
“But…where the hell have you been?!”  
“I had to hide out, I couldn’t just show back up after being ‘murdered’! Besides you guys had everything under control.”  
“I was in the cage with Lucifer! My soul spent a year in there! But yeah everything was under control, sure right.”  
“Come on Sammich-“  
“No Gabriel, we could’ve used your help, hell I could’ve used you around. I forgave you a long time ago for the shit that happened before. But you can’t just show up into peoples lives and expect them to just open their arms for you!”  
“I wasn’t expecting you to just welcome me in you idiot! You don’t think I thought about you this whole time?! How do you think I feel? Huh? I had to let my soulmate go through all this crap, cause for starters I was mortal for a while, wanna know why? I lost my grace thank you very much. Used it all to create that whole spectacle to keep my vessel alive and to save you and your idiot brother! Sneaking off and basically puppeting an empty vessel is harder than you think! It's not like I could just make it do what I want. It had to be completely real. I _had to die_...‘for real’ mind you! So fine be mad at me, I don’t care. But I had to at least see if you were still alive. Cassie wouldn’t tell me anything…”  
“He _knew_?!”  
“Well yes and no. He thinks I’m stuck in heaven cause Dad fixed me up some. I told him I was there and couldn’t be let out. I don’t know he’s pretty accepting of the explanation I gave him. But he wouldn’t tell me how you were, so I came here.”  
Sam sighed and walked off into the library/common area of the bunker. Gabriel followed behind him. Sam sat at one of the tables and gestured to the chair across from him. Gabriel sat and twirled his thumbs around themselves, unable to make eye contact.  
“We’ve got a lot of talking to do. This whole whatever it’ll be hasn’t started correctly. And if you would like, Id like to start over. So… Hi my names Sam Winchester.”  
Sam held out his hand to Gabriel, and waited. Gabriel looked up at Sam searching for some tell-tale sign that this was some form of a trick. Gabriel took Sam’s hand and shook it some.  
“I’m Gabriel. Its nice to finally meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware that the sequence of events are not perfect but this is fictional work so do not think too hard about it.  
> Thank you for readin'  
> Leave a kudos or comment !  
> And if you have any requests yourself shoot me a message or ask on my tumblr!


End file.
